


The Unexpected Confession

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't think much of Niall's new boyfriend and when the cad shows his true colors, he's the one who picks up the broken pieces.<br/>Story written for the monthly drabble challenge hosted by enchanted_jae. She gave a list of words which I've boldfaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Confession

**The Unexpected Confession by HPFangirl71**

His name is Patrick….

He’s some ruddy fan boy Niall picked up last time they were on tour in Dublin. Patrick is cute and bubbly, just like Niall but there’s something about him that Zayn doesn’t **trust**. Sure, Zayn’s jealous as hell of Patrick, but that doesn’t account for why there’s something so off about the guy. Zayn’s been in love with Niall for a really long time and he’s never disliked one of his boyfriends… till now. He dislikes Patrick so much that it makes him queasy inside.

It hurts watching Patrick hang himself all over Niall backstage. Watching Niall smile at all Patrick’s stupid jokes and seeing them kiss like love sick fools is hard enough, but knowing that Niall might get hurt by this jerk is even worse. Zayn can’t say a word to Niall; he **honors** their friendship far too much for that. He has to be **discreet** about how he feels, has to pretend that everything’s still all right.

Its several weeks before Zayn’s fears come to a head. Niall is in way too deep for his own good and he lets his guard down. It’s then that Patrick shows his true colors. Niall finds him in the back of one of the tour buses with some nameless roadie. Zayn is with Niall when he finds Patrick, on his knees, his mouth full of cock. The look of hurt on Niall’s face says it all and it takes everything inside of Zayn not to kill Patrick. Instead, he sends the guy packing and runs to find Niall.

He finds his best friend huddled backstage of the venue they’re playing that night. He can see Niall is hurt. It makes Zayn feel helpless but still he slides down beside the distraught blonde. They sit in silence for a long time before Niall finally speaks.

“I can’t believe Patrick would do that to me.” He whispers.

“Yeah, well I kind of figured…” Zayn mutters.

“You knew?” Niall seems astonished.

Zayn is quick to reiterate.

“Wait Niall, I didn’t actually _know_. I just had a feeling is all...”

Niall looks at him with hurt eyes.

“Zayn, you’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that?”

“Because I thought you’d think I was jealous.” Zayn says, face turning **scarlet** with his embarrassment.

“I’d think you were jealous of what?” Niall prods.

Zayn’s afraid to say anything, afraid of his hidden feelings. Finally, he speaks, his voice barely audible as he whispers Patrick’s name.

“Why would you be jealous of Patrick?” Niall seems confused. 

Zayn turns away, unable to face Niall as he finally confesses the secret that’s been hiding inside of him for what seems like forever.

“I was jealous of Patrick being with you, in the way that I wanted to be. The way I’ve wanted to be with you for so very long.”

After a moment, Zayn feels Niall’s hand upon his shoulder and he dares to look back. Niall’s blue eyes are gazing back at him and it brings Zayn close to tears to have him still here. He’s always been so scared that Niall would run the other way if he told him the truth but now… well, here he is.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Niall questions him gently.

Zayn turns, his body facing Niall. 

“I guess because there was always a Patrick in the way and probably because I was afraid… of losing you, the friendship that we had.”

Zayn can feel himself blushing and it only intensifies when Niall reaches out to caress the side of his face. A moment later, he’s shocked by the press of Niall’s lips upon his own. He’s so shocked that he finds himself pulling back. It’s all too surreal; he’s never allowed himself the **luxury** of believing Niall might want him back.

“What about Patrick?” 

“What about him? The guys obviously a creep, besides, I’d much rather be with my best friend.”

The smile that Niall gives Zayn is brilliant and it fills him with hope. This is why he doesn’t stop Niall when he tries again to kiss him. Zayn’s lips part without thought and Niall’s tongue slides inside his mouth easily. The tips of their tongues dance sensuously together and Zayn feels Niall’s hand at the back of his neck, pulling him close. When their mouths finally part, they're breathless and panting, Zayn practically in Niall’s lap.

“Just tell me this won’t ruin our friendship.” Zayn says almost pleadingly.

Niall’s smiling at him, a hand still caressing the back of Zayn’s dark hair.

“I’ll never leave you, Zayn. No matter what, we’ll always be best friends, I promise.”

Zayn lets out a shaky sigh and pulls Niall into his arms. This is all he’s ever wanted, a chance. Just a chance to prove to Niall that he’s never really needed another Patrick, that perhaps all he’s ever really needed was Zayn. Because all Zayn’s ever needed or wanted was Niall.


End file.
